Jefe del Amor
by SweetBella S
Summary: Isabella Swan de 21 años es la nueva secretaria del dueño de CullenINC, Carlisle pero él está de viaje y su hijo Edward recién llegado de Inglaterra esta a cargo. Pero que pasará cuando comienzen una relación y Bella este al tanto del mundo de Edward. Su jefe y amante.


**Hooooola! Muy bien, soy nueva en esto así que no me maten xD es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber su opinión. Besitos a todas y a continuación el primer capítulo de esta historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan de 21 años es la nueva secretaria del dueño de CullenINC, Carlisle pero él está de viaje y su hijo Edward lo remplazá. Pero que pasará cuando comienzen una relación y Bella este al tanto del mundo de Edward. Su jefe y amante.**

* * *

Isabella Swan despertó ansiosa aquella mañana de otoño. Miró el despertador que se encontraba en una mesita de noche junto a su cama y comprobó que faltaban al menos 1 hora para que entrara oficialmente a su nuevo trabajo.

Se desperezó, estirándose lo más que pudo y salió de las suaves y cálidas sábanas para que una leve brisa le hiciera estremecerse. Observó a larga distancia por la ventana de su habitación y suspiró al ver las hojas amarillentas otoñales caer libremente por las brisas de los árboles. Le dio una última mirada a su mesita de noche y salió corriendo al baño de su habitación a darse una ducha y despabilarse. Una vez lista y vestida con su falda tubo color negra hasta la cintura, su camisa con pequeños volados color morada, su chaqueta del mismo color que la falda y para rematar unos tacones de 10 centímetros de altura.

Se maquilló tenuemente, cogió su cartera y salió por la puerta de su departamento hacía la salida del gran edificio saludando a el portero.

-Buenos días Peter, ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto amablemente Bella acomodándose su cabello caoba.

-Buenos días Bella, estoy igual que siempre, ya sabes. – rió Peter abriéndole la puerta del lugar para dejarla pasar. -¿Nerviosa?

Bella tragó secó y le dio una mirada antes de salir completamente del lugar. –Si te digo digo que no, mentiría y ya sabes lo mal que se me da- bromeó nerviosamente saludándolo con la mano sin esperar respuesta. No se había concentrado en los nervios hasta a penas unos minutos atrás.

Se subió a su auto y manejó hasta la empresa "CullenINC" esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan vengo por el empleo de nueva secretaria para el señor Cullen- Isabella retorcía nerviosamente sus manos sobre el escritorio y mordía ansiosamente su labio, observando a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de éste. Miraba por el ordenador y tenía millones de papeles por doquier. En la parte derecha de su camisa, resaltaba su nombre en una tarjetita que estaba prendida. Señora Cope.

-¡Oh, sí! Tú eres la chica nueva que será secretaría del señor Edward- sonrió dulcemente la mujer y miró detrás de sus lentes a la castaña que fruncía el seño.

¿Edward?, A Bella no le sonaba ese nombre, tenía entendido que su jefe se llamaba Carlisle de hecho, había hablado con él cuando buscaba empleo.

-¿Edward?, Disculpe, creo que hay un error. Verá, mi jefe se llama Carlisle, no Edward- dijo lentamente Isabella haciendo que la Señora Cope la mirara con confusión.

Miró los papeles rápidamente donde marcaba su expediente con el nombre de su jefe y volvió a fijar su mirada en la cara de la chica.

-No hay error cariño- se acomodó sus lentes. –Carlisle ha salido de viaje a Europa por unos días. Edward es su hijo. Él está a cargo ahora.

Bella frunció aún más el seño pero asintió levemente. Cope le extendió unos papeles.

-Firma aquí y te mostrare el lugar donde correspondes- señalo con un bolígrafo los lugares indicados y se lo dio para luego volver a tenerlo en sus manos. Le sonrió maternalmente a la castaña de grande ojos chocolates y complacida le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Isabella estaba que saltaba de la impresión cuando llegó a su sección. Allí se encontraba una puerta caoba del que parecía ser un despacho y afuera un pequeño escritorio cobre.

-Este es tu escritorio, ese- señalo con un dedo la gran puerta- es el despacho del señor Edward. Él llegará en unos minutos, pórtate bien y suerte niña- le sonrió amablemente antes de despedirse para salir por donde entró.

Bella podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y el sudor en su frente, sus manos temblaban y se mordía cada vez más el labio. ¡Cope no podía dejarla sola! No sabía que hacer. Conocía a Carlisle pero no a su hijo, ¡A él no!

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar un fuerte carraspeo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y esta vez si que se caía de la impresión al ver semejante belleza. Nunca en sus 21 años de vida vio a un hombre tan guapo. Su desordenado cabello cobrizo le daba un aspecto sexy junto con sus profundos ojos verdes esmeraldas y que decir de su cuerpo musculoso en el que se marcaba bajo el traje que llevaba. El no podía ser su jefe, ¿Cierto?

-Así que, tú eres la nueva.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste el fic, ¡Primero! Es corto pero es el primer capítulo.**

**Actualizaré por cada Review xD**

**Besitos a todas!**


End file.
